Drakali
Drakali is a native Frostmane troll that has found herself into the Darkspear tribe. Though she is a hunter by training, she has actively revealed and practiced alternative qualities about herself, including that of a Primal and Spiritwalker. It is for this reason alone that Drakali had sought the Darkspear, for she knew such a tribe practiced shamanism – while her native Frostmanes did not. Seeking help to free herself from the ever-whispering spirits, Drakali become a part of the Darkspear tribe where she learned to harness the voices thanks to several experienced tauren spirit walkers. Drakali now sees this as a gift instead of a curse and uses it to guide herself as well as others through their lives with the wisdom of the ancestors. She combines this with the strength of nature she learned as a hunter to produce an entirely new outlook on Spirit walkers. Drakali has become a practiced Shadow Hunter that combines voodoo magic, her Spirit walker and Primal abilities, and her agility as a hunter to become one warrior. The Frostmane Tribe Drakali was born an Ice Troll of Dun Morogh into a branch of the vicious Frostmane tribe. Like most Ice Troll tribes, including the Drakkari of the far north and the Winteraxe Tribe of Alterac, they are an incredibly malicious and malevolent group of peoples, even by troll standards. The dark behaviour of these trolls earned them exile long ago, and have since continued to practice their revolting habits (voodoo and cannibalism are widely practiced among all ice troll tribes). Drakali, when born, was no more special than her previous kin, and was a bastard child like her siblings before her. Her father remained unknown to her, and her mother Vikkali had been used as a breeding tool for several years for she produced many fine children for the tribe. Drakali was one of many, but the only surviving female in a family of warrior brothers. Life as a Frostmane troll was not a pleasant one and children were treated with no resilience. Troll children were expected to grow with little emotional expressions and a lust for battle, and Drakali was no different. Her mother was a gentle troll by nature, but was terrified to show sympathy for her children in fear of punishment or worse. The women of the tribe acted as a community, rearing the children together in an isolated area of the tribe lands, as though each other’s presence would offer comfort or protection. The Spirits Whisper Throughout Drakali’s childhood, she was plagued with many visions of the dead that would traumatize any child. Nightmares that would not cease kept her awake in the cold winter nights, and left her brain fevered. She heard whispers of these dead and sometimes, saw them walking about the tribe lands. Some apparitions appeared benine, while others, undeniably melevolent. Vikkali kept her silenced, for word of such events could cause a downfall for Drakali. There was no room for the sick, the weak, or the psychotic in the Frostmane tribe. The horrid images and whispers were therefor suppressed throughout Drakali’s life into adulthood. Huntress Like many troll tribes, the females in Drakali's clan did not play any signification roles in any of the tribe affairs with the exception of becoming wives and breeding mates to the strongest males. They were even responsible for hunting their own food and preparing their own meals, as well as defending themselves if danger roused. A few females were honored amongst the people, but only because they harnessed incredible abilities - such as those of shamans and very rarely, witchdoctors. Though shamanism is not often practiced by the Frostmanes, those who do possess such magics are revered - shamanism is a rare power among Ice Trolls. And though by training not all trolls take on a particular fighting class, all must be provisioned hunters for the sake of survival, and Drakali would be no exception. But for Drakali, her training did not end with learning to wield a bow and weapon (though she excelled well, mind you); she desired something more and sought a greater future for herself. From the youngest of her days, as far back as Drakali could remember, she had been utterly and wholly fascinated by the snowy cats of Dun Morogh. Their long, lithe figures dancing gracefully on snowshoe paws over thick, fluffy snow… the warm, burgundy of fresh blood upon the white nape, the deadly crooked ivory claws. The steady and silent pounce. The kill was quick, and fatal. And to Drakali, these cats possessed everything she ever desired to be. But to harness such a beast, to even have that privilege, she would have to overcome it in a hunter’s challenge where the hunter becomes the hunted. She would have to prove that she could hunt by its side, and ultimately, it would have to chose her. Animal Within A test of power was excersized when the children of the Frostmane came of age - a rite of passage into adulthood. A sparring match atop the highest mountain in their territory would prove who was truly ready for the dangers of the world, and who would forever become apart of the tribe. Though Drakali knew the opression of sexism within the tribe, she was determined to fight her way into a position of power and earn the respect of her people, even if the result would only be as a mate beside another troll within the clan. She could at least be satisfied with being a worthy trophy wife to the strongest of the clan's warriors. During battle, Drakali mirrored the agility and stealth of the snow leopards of Dun Morogh, as though harnessing their power within her being. Such came from years of watching and observing their killings and their movements. It was during the sparring match that Drakali discovered the power of the animal residing within her, and unleashed it upon her competitors. Haunted Throughout the passing weeks since her freedom, the nightmares of Drakali’s childhood had become increasingly powerful and overwhelming. Though this time, there was no one to turn to, and the warrior walls Drakali had built were crumbling slowly around herself. It was also during these haunting times that Drakali began to see apparitions of her mother. Though Drakali had once refused the spirits, she did not want to lose the sight and presence of Vikkali. Voodoo Magics and the Loa From the wintery mountains of Dun Morogh, Nakato and Drakali travelled to new places beyond the borders of their homeland. They sloshed through the marshes of the Wetlands, climbed the steeps of Lock Modan pass, and carefully treaded through the territory of the Arathi Highlands. At one point in her pilgrimage, Drakali thought she had caught a glimpse of other trolls like herself, but green-skinned. However it wasn’t until she reached the Hinterlands that she found true allies. A group of Forest Trolls residing in Revantusk Village took Drakali in after hearing her story. There, she rested from the exhaustions of her travels and met the Horde. Drakali had heard tales about them from her mother, but never before had she seen them with her own eyes. Her first meeting with them resulted in her capture by Revantusk trolls and she was taken to their village along the coast. There she was questioned by the Horde - and after hours of translation, pleading of her innocence, and an explaination of her broken affiliation with the Frostmane tribe, she was welcomed as a refugee. The races of the Horde were all very honourable to Drakali. They took care of her, gave her shelter and food, and asked for nothing in return for their favours. Even old Nakato was pampered and played with, and this felt more like family to her than anything she had ever experienced in the past. Drakali had heard of the demeanor of most Horde races, like the bestial orcs, and was pleasently surprised at how she was treated. Though the trolls and orcs were friendly towards her, their ultimate trust lied in their own. She was given an ultimatum: leave these lands in search of some other home (for as a Frostmane, she was still an enemy of the Horde), or pledge allegiance to the Horde. It was at this point that she decided to leave her old ways behind, join the ranks of the Horde’s Darkspear tribe, and become a warrior of her kind. Throughout the passing weeks and months, Drakali trained only in the dark of night. The hunters of the tribes taught her well and Drakali became an exceptional huntress with Nakato fighting loyally at her side. The shaman of the Darkspear had taught Drakali how to harness her Spirit walker ability, and that combined with her skills as a ranger made her out to be a great Shadow hunter. She practiced the magics of nature alongside dark voodoo to attain a combined power only few hoped to possess, and from that point forth Drakali made her curse out to be a gift. The power of the Loa became the crutch on which she leaned on for spiritual and physical guidance and strength. She chose to worship that which she had always admired, and that which gave her confidence and power in times of need: the snow leopard Goddess, Har'koa. It was from Har'koa that Drakali drew her strength from, and it was Har'koa who inspires her unique, stealthy feline style of fighting. Drakali, who came from a family of warrior trolls, has learned the shamanistic ways of the Darkspear and has since accepted her abilities and reveres her ancestors above all else. She trusts their judgement and respects their wisdom, however, refuses to comply with the elder tauren - who advised her take up shamanistic traning in order to harness the spirits. Though Drakali knows it would be for her better good, she feared losing her Shadow Hunter capabilities and didn't want to give up her chosen lifestyle. This was one thing Drakali held dear and did not want it taken from her. However, she would have to live with the consequences... Appearance (Taken from my TotalRP addon) coming soon Category:Troll Category:Horde Hunter Category:Hunter